


Emet/WoL 2020

by Linasondrea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Guilt, Hyuran Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: This is a collection of prompts for the weeklong Emet/WoL twitter challenge.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light/Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the table of contents. Hope to update for each prompt with a general idea and if it has spoilers.

1\. Light/Dark - Minor spoilers from the story that Square Enix just posted for Tales From the Shadows and 5.3. Nothing huge. WoL (Persephone) has a bad habit of responding to bad situations with humor, trying to alleviate the situation, which usually doesn't work. Emet-Selch really trying not to facepalm at her response in the Rak'tika Greatwood. Light and Dark warring as Emet-Selch sees the woman who holds his love's sundered soul.  
2\. Ocean/Rain - Minor spoilers for the story that Square Enix posted and 5.3. Persephone is on the beach, upset after she's been lectured about her actions again. Hades and Hythlodaeus decide to cheer her up.  
3\. I knew you once upon a time/Kiss - After Rak'tika, Persephone starts remembering bits and pieces of her past life. In a quiet Crystarium, she falls asleep and witnesses a memory that makes her realize that, maybe, she knew Emet-Selch in the past. Bittersweet chapter, with Emet-Selch vowing to make things the way they once were.  
4\. Sleep/Journey - AU where Emet-Selch and Elidibus were saved, rather than killed. Persephone decides, after everything, to go on a new journey, and invites Hades to come along with her and G'raha Tia. He insists on sleep first.  
5\. Fight/Heal  
6\. Masks/Embrace  
7\. Forget me not/Eternal Bond


	2. Light/Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers from the story that Square Enix just posted for Tales From the Shadows and 5.3. Nothing huge. WoL (Persephone) has a bad habit of responding to bad situations with humor, trying to alleviate the situation, which usually doesn't work. Emet-Selch really trying not to facepalm at her response in the Rak'tika Greatwood. Light and Dark warring as Emet-Selch sees the woman who holds his love's sundered soul. Also hints at the Exarch being Hythlodaeus (because I could totally see it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wanted to add more to this, but I feel like I would have been dragging it out. I know it's far from perfect, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not lots of dialogue, most sort of introspection. But this prompt did give me a bit of trouble. 
> 
> In truth, I wanted to try to do art for these prompts, but I need to get back into the swing of drawing, as I'm trying to with writing.

He continues to walk through the darkness, never ending. Emet-Selch isn’t sure when it truly began to spread, to be more than just at the corner of his vision. It threatens to swallow him as it has Lahabrea, as it does their sundered brethren. He remembers waking from the Sundering, the darkness already building around them. Is it from their summoning of Zodiark? Or perhaps Elidibus’ subsequent separation? He knows not; nor does he know whether it truly matters. No. All that matters is that they need to continue on. Once their duty is complete, they will see all those lost to them back. Elidibus and Lahabrea - two whom he has considered brothers for ages - will be back to normal. And he will have the two closest to him back again.

So Emet-Selch continues through the millennia, aiding in the creation of empires that bring forth Calamities, the Rejoinings bringing them a step closer to the return of their beloved home each time. But it takes its toll. Though the souls are not as vibrant as they once were, sundered as they are, the loss of each one pierces the darkness. But he can’t stop. If he does, if he allows the darkness to clear, he isn’t certain he will be able to continue as he is. So Emet-Selch tries to ignore the losses, to ignore the souls crying out in anger and despair as their lives are cut short much too soon.  _ ‘It will be better for them in the end.’ _ He reminds himself, using it as the excuse that keeps him going.

Until he sees the one soul he has not seen in ages. It burns brightly, pushing the darkness back. The woman who stands there with her Scion allies is a Hyuran woman whose appearance near rivals his beloved Persephone; her name, he finds, leaves absolutely no doubt who she is.  _ Persephone Asphodel _ . The Warrior of Light is the very woman that he has desired to see for countless ages. Nor can he ignore the one near her, his appearance hidden under a cowl. Emet-Selch knows it to be Hythlodaeus, his soul burning ever so brighter than Persephone’s. As if his soul has been rejoined more than hers has. It doesn’t make sense, he tells himself, even as he stares at the two.

Persephone’s reaction to Emet-Selch’s appearance is distrust, knowing that the man is an Ascian, not to mention the founding father of the Garlean Empire. But she is grateful for the lack of immediate attack on them, especially after having just returned from Il Mheg. His joining them in Rak’tika, however, is a surprise to her. Though, she finds herself agreeing with Thancred on this; if he’s to accompany them, she at least doesn’t need the constant commentary, a comparison of the current situation to Garlemald.

For Emet-Selch, however, he doesn’t see just how deep the similarities run between this Persephone and his until they are surrounded by the Night’s Blessed. Her allies discuss the situation, trying to diffuse it, to convince those in the Greatwood that they are not Sin Eaters - which is an unusual situation, he decides - until their dear Champion chimes in.

Persephone looks flustered, as if she knows not how to answer. She could plead with them, insist like the others that they aren’t Sin Eaters. But that seems to do little good. So, she aims to alleviate the tension. “Uh...kupo?” she says, not noticing the way that Emet-Selch nearly slaps his hand to his forehead in exasperation. The way she says it is as if she has just come up with the most brilliant idea, even as Thancred voices what many others seem to be thinking.

Even as Thancred speaks, Emet-Selch is reminded of Persephone’s constant excuses; he never could decide if it was meant to throw others off, or simply deflect off of her true intent. Often, it made others think that she was simply foolish.

“That will seem a lot less amusing when we are forced to kill them,” Thancred chides her, even as murmurs go through those surrounding them.

“Oh for the love of…” Emet-Selch mutters, playing up annoyance, simply because this behavior is something he is far too used to from her. “I had hoped that by accompanying you, we might come to understand one another, but all I have come to understand is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives.” He looks up at the light-filled sky, willing himself not to laugh at the situation. “You’ve committed the cardinal sin of  _ boring _ me. And so I retire to the shade.” He glances over at her, a smirk playing on his lips. “Good luck.”

Persephone has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as the Ascian disappears into darkness. She had simply hoped that some humor would smooth things over. Obviously she was wrong.

##

The next time Emet-Selch sees her, the expression tears at his heart; even through the darkness, he wants nothing more than to comfort her, to hold her to ease her suffering at the loss of their companion. Though he holds no love for the sundered souls, he offers his assistance. It’s under the guise of getting them to trust him, though in truth, it is because he has always hated seeing Persephone so despondent. And so he keeps good on his word, bringing their friend back from the Lifestream, something he has not done in eons.

To his surprise, Persephone remains behind when the others return to Fanow; the way she studies him is much like his first meeting with her in Amaurot. Oh, how they argued and fought to start, complete opposites as darkness and light. Looking over at her, the Ascian takes the time to truly see her. Her eyes and hair are the same shimmering silver, highlighted with light blue nigh undistinguishable from the rest of her hair. Her soul, though sundered, burns brightly, the only thing that cuts through the darkness threatening to encompass his vision.

“Thank you,” Persephone whispers, looking over at Emet-Selch. “You didn’t have to do that. Twelve know that leaving her there would have been better for you in the long run. But you brought her back to us.” She wraps her arms around herself. “I don’t understand why you are helping us, why you seem interested in trying to work with us. But...I appreciate it nonetheless.”

The Ascian smiles, even as he holds himself back from pulling her close, holding and soothing her worries. He knows he can’t. He has to keep sight of his mission. But to even be this close to her soul brings out feelings he has not known in ages. His love for her burns bright even after so many millennia. “Well, it has clearly earned me some sort of trust then?” His tone is lightly, perhaps somewhat teasing.

“Don’t push your luck.” The words surprise her companion, because they’re not spoken with rancor. No, she keeps the light, teasing tone. “You’ve probably seen. I’m not the best with words, and...I try to use humor when the situations get really bad. And it backfires. A lot. So, I may not be the best at conveying how much I really do appreciate you saving Y’shtola.” Standing on the tips of her toes, she presses a light kiss to Emet-Selch’s cheek, leaving the Ascian standing there, stunned. Even as her form retreats, the light does not pull away from him, leaving him in the darkness. No, it stays, as if it’s the sun guiding his path back to her.

  
Even if he cannot truly follow his desire to run to it. Closing his eyes, fists clenched, he retreats through a portal, though never leaving Rak’tika. His mind races as light and dark war in him, as he thinks of the woman he loved in Amaurot and this Warrior of Light. His chest aches as he knows what he will have to do; though it pains him, he will need to feed this Light, evergrowing in the woman, in order to bring about the Calamity. Once it is taken care of, he will have his Persephone back.


	3. Ocean/Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilery material. Uses some of what we learned in 5.3, and a bit of what we learned in the new short story. 
> 
> Azem has been censured again. Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus go to find her, and cheer her up. And Emet-Selch gets his revenge for their antics with some of his own. All in the name of cheering Azem up, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it went from somewhat serious to silliness. I considered having this chapter be a bit more mature, as well. At some point, I might write that out, but for now, I went with as it is.
> 
> Also, Hythlodaeus decided he had to have some attention (because they are OT3).

Azem stares out over the vast ocean, doing her best to keep her expression void of any emotion; it would not do to have any Amaurotine citizen - or any citizen of their Star - to see one of the Convocation members upset or angry as she is. No, she knows that she needs to keep a stoic appearance, even if she has just been censured - again - by the Convocation. Why can’t they see that she’s just doing what is right? Why can’t they understand that just sitting by while these natural disasters continue to happen at a frightening pace? They’ve gone what feels like eons with no such things happening, but the aether churns around such areas. Yet they will not listen to her when she tries to tell them that this isn’t natural, like they seem to think. Or most will not, anyways.

A pair of arms wrap around the woman from behind, pulling her back gently. “Are you alright?” Emet-Selch whispers, holding her close, even as Hythlodaeus joins them. He already knows the answer to the question - as well as how she will answer. Certain members of the Convocation were harsher now than they usually are. And while he cannot blame them for their frustrations, the Architect knows that some were harsher than they should have been. It went beyond mere chastising for her actions, into an attack on her character.

“I’m fine,” Azem says, trying - and failing - to keep her voice even. “After all, I can’t let them get to me every time they are angry with me. I’d be a mess, then.” Her laugh is watery as she tries to hold back the tears of anger and frustration that threaten. “I just needed some fresh air, and I’ve found myself liking the ocean breeze on my travels. It’s refreshing.”

“I can imagine.” Emet-Selch smiles as Hythlodaeus moves closer, the other’s arms joining his own in holding Azem. “Persephone...I know it likely means little after the fact, but they do regret what they said.”

“Who lectured them? You know as well as I do that’s the only way they would admit something like that, Hades.” Persephone relaxes as they drop the titles; she’s never liked using titles around those closest to her, after all.

“In truth, it was a mix. Once you stormed out, they realized they had gone too far in what they said. They still do not agree with your actions, but when they realized what they’d said in the heat of the moment, they nearly chased after you to apologize. The only thing that stopped them was Elidibus, actually.” Hades smiles at the mention of the youngest of their number, so eager to step in. Rarely do they ever see him angry, but oh, he had been furious. “He was not keen on their attack, seeing as how they also didn’t even truly let you speak your side of anything. Halmarut actually had to step in, because Elidibus was lecturing them on the fact that they needed to be open to listening to all sides before simply deciding on a course of action.”

“I’m assuming I will be getting the same lecture upon my return, then?” Persephone chuckles softly, knowing that she is just as bad at making up her mind and refusing to listen to the Convocation.

“And likely Hythlodaeus as well, though he is not part of the Convocation.” Hades gives the third member of their trio a pointed look. “As well as one from me about why we do not take a concept that is locked up behind such securities measures and give it out to be used on a whim.” The grin he receives in response nearly makes him smack his own forehead in frustration. “Daeus, Persephone could have been seriously injured out there. You do realize that, right?”

For the first time since they arrived, Hythlodaeus’ smile falters. Yes, he knows. He knew the moment she rushed off. But he also knew that she would never forgive herself for doing nothing. “I know, Hades,” he says, pulling back slightly, his voice soft. “But I had to have faith in her. Just like we both do every time she goes out and travels the lands.” It’s rare for Hades or Persephone to truly chastise him, so it shows him just how worried Hades was. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried as well; he knows how recklessly determined Persephone is, insistent on helping others more than she worries about her own safety. 

Hades reaches out, grabbing Hythlodaeus’ arm to pull him back in. “What am I going to do with the two of you?” The words are murmured, even as a small, mischievous grin plays on his lips. It’s started raining while they’ve been standing there, though none of them truly care. They can dry their robes readily enough. And the evening is rather balmy and humid, as summers often are by the oceanside in this area. With a snap of his fingers, surprising his companions, he chuckles; they disappear from in his arms, reappearing a few fulms away, in the water, thoroughly drenched, but not submerged. His laughter is cut short, however, as Persephone’s revenge is swift. 

A small gesture is all it takes to create a gust of wind, pushing Hades into the water as well, Persephone’s smirk leaving no doubt that it was her who did so. Her laughter rings out as Hades barrages her with a small wave of water, only for the other to be splashed in the face courtesy of Hythlodaeus. Diving underwater, she’s grateful for the perfected spell to allow them to breathe and speak submerged. She pulls the two underneath with her, before swimming away.

The two men give chase, any and all annoyances left behind as they allow themselves to unwind and have fun. They have no cares, even as the currents push their hoods back; this area is not often visited by Amaurotines, and many of the surrounding villages do not feel the need to wear the hooded robes that are worn in the capital city. 

Hades doesn’t know how long they race after each other; it feels like an eternity, just spending having fun - something that is so rare for them anymore. It isn’t until he and Hythlodaeus manage to catch Persephone that they finally return to the shore, lying down and allowing the fresh rain to rinse away the saltwater that has drenched them.

Persephone smiles, curling in against Hades’ side, Hythlodaeus wrapping an arm around them, both from behind her. She kisses Hades gently before closing her eyes, content to lie there with the two of them, the water having washed away her anger and doubts.

It’s a couple bells later that they’re found, the three of them asleep, holding each other close, but Elidibus and Lahabrea. The younger of the two smiles to see them so content. “Though I do not like to leave them out in the open like this, I would hate to wake them,” he murmurs to Lahabrea, glancing at the Speaker. “What do you think, Lahabrea?”

“They’re safe enough,” Lahabrea murmurs. “Emet-Selch placed wards around so only certain people could enter. We need not worry for them. And I believe Azem needs to rest after her reckless summoning of Ifrita.” Surprisingly, he does not speak with scorn, but true concern for their wandering member. “And once they’ve recovered, we will discuss this with them.” Motioning for Elidibus to follow him, he leads their younger member away to allow the trio to rest.


	4. I knew you once upon a time/Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone, the Warrior of Light, begins having dreams of a world that she once knew. Some spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is sort of bittersweet. The dashes are used in place of names, because, though she's having memories of her own, she isn't able to make out the names.
> 
> And the Italicized/underlined sections are Emet-Selch speaking in their native tongue. It was the best way I could think of to indicate that. Italicized only is dream/memory.
> 
> It does have some minor spoilers for 5.3 and the Tales From the Shadows story. (Mostly for the silliness/running joke that is Azem's excuses...and grapes. Can't forget the grapes.)
> 
> I also imagine the trios relationship as them loving each other dearly, but also trying to find ways to annoy each other. But if they go too far, they realize that and they do what they can to comfort each other/make up for it. Because I can totally see all three of them trolling each other.

The evening is quiet in the Crystarium, strikingly different from their adventure into the depths of Rak’tika. Persephone’s mind is able to wander in the silence, back to the Qitana Ravel. Back to their subsequent encounter with Emet-Selch, and his words. The Ascian’s depiction of past events has made the Warrior of Light and Darkness think, memories - whose she doesn’t truly know - coming unbidden to her at the most inopportune times. Sighing, the Hyuran woman rubs her eyes, exhaustion threatening to overtake her, even as she sits in the open space, not far from the Musica Universalis Markets. The peacefulness is rare anymore, truly ever since she began her journey, so she doesn’t even realize as it begins to lull her into a soft slumber; nor does she notice the golden gaze watching her from the shadows.

_ “Oh, come on ----!” the robed woman exclaims, laughing softly as she holds the man’s hand, tugging on it lightly, trying to drag him along with her. “We’ll miss the star shower if you linger here. You did want to see it, right? It’ll take us a while to get to the spot we picked out.” Her voice slowly turns into something of a whine, lower lip sticking out in a pout. It’s obviously only somewhat genuine, overplayed for the sake of dramatics. She pauses for a moment, though, frowning. “Or...did you not want to watch it with me and -----------?” _

_ The black-robed man grumbles softly, cheeks pinkened slightly below the red mask he wears. “I told you I was busy,” he murmurs, though the protest is weak, as if it’s all for show. They both know that he truly intends to go with her, or at least he knows he will give in. And it isn’t that he doesn’t want to go see it. He’s simply had his job made harder thanks to their other companion loaning out concepts that should not be loaned out - even if it was technically for a good reason. When he looks back at her, he’s surprised to see her looking so despondent at his response; it’s his turn to frown as she lets go of his hand, as if she knows what he’s thinking. And of course she would. She and ----- have always been able to read him easily. “----? What’s wrong?” _

_ “It’s nothing, really.” The woman sighs, giving a small smile. “I’ll go ahead and meet -----, while you finish up, then. I do hope that you’ll have time to make it, even if it’s just for a little bit.” She doesn’t want to push him; not after their last argument. Though she knows it was out of concern for her, she’s not sure he’s ever been that frustrated and angry. It was a risk, using ------ to save the island, after all. A sound of surprise escapes her parted lips as her hand is taken and pulled gently, landing her flush against the other, his lips gently pressing to hers. She melts into the kiss, eyes closing behind her mask as her cheeks heat. Though they never hesitate to show affection in private, it’s rare that ----- does so in public. _

_ Resting their foreheads together, the man reaches up to stroke her cheek. “Don’t pull away like that. It isn’t like you to give in so easily.” He chuckles softly. “And, while sometimes that is extremely frustrating to me, it is one of the reasons I love you so dearly. Though I am indeed busy, I will come with you for a bit, by dearest ----------. You know that I simply cannot say no to you.” _

_ Grinning, she rests her head on his shoulder. “Even you need a break now and then, my love. And I know ----- has to drag you out of your office while I’m away.” Her tone is a mix of teasing and accusatory as she pokes his chest. “-------- has told me so on many occasions, because he worries for you as well. So, while I’m actually here in the city, and not out on one of my journeys, let’s spend some time together. Before I have to leave again.” The woman kisses his cheek gently, glad that he doesn’t seem to be truly upset with her for her most recent reckless actions. “It’s rare that we get such a beautiful celestial event. And even rarer for all three of us to be together for it.” _

_ The man chuckles softly. “You need not spend more time convincing me, my love. Let us go and find that miscreant of ours to make sure he hasn’t gotten himself into more trouble.” Though the words might seem harsh, the tone is full of fondness. _

_ “Who? -----?” The woman’s tone is mock-offended. “Surely you’re mistaken. He would  _ **_never_ ** _ do such things as you imply.” She tries her hardest to keep a straight face, but fails, instead bursting into a fit of giggles as she sees her companion’s sour expression. “Though, I do hear he has a lovely new wine that he wants us to try out. It was made specially for us.” Her tone is singsong, far too mischievous for the man’s liking. _

_ “I swear, if it’s using those grapes…” The growled words have no real heat behind them as they trail off; he knows full well what the answer is; the woman’s laughter only serves to confirm it. And no matter how he tries to keep his dour expression, a smile tugs at his lips, her joy contagious. Shaking his head, he follows his companion along, glad to see her so full of life and joy after the scolding she received from the others. _

The Warrior of Light groans softly as she begins to wake; more flashes of memories come to her even as she stirs. Feelings of joy and awe and delight as the trio watches the star shower - and eerily familiar sight. Groggy, she rolls onto her back, eyes only half opening; it takes her a moment to realize that she’s been moved to her private chambers in the Pendants, Emet-Selch sitting on the edge of her bed, a hand running gently through her hair. “I knew you...once upon a time, didn’t I?” she asks, words still slurred with sleep. “Was somewhere calm and peaceful. Beautiful…”

The Ascian stares at Persephone, his hand stilling, a myriad of emotions crossing his face. He knows, come morning, she is not likely to remember the dreams or the conversation - both a blessing and a curse. For if she were to remember, he isn’t certain he can continue on his path, not with the way the Light threatens to devour her from the inside. “ _ Yes, hero, you did _ ,” his words, spoken in a language not heard for millennia makes the woman tilt her head. To his surprise, she seems to understand, giving him a small nod.

The Hyuran woman reaches up, her hand stroking his cheek gently; even as she begins to fall back into slumber, she feels a pang of guilt. “‘M sorry I don’t remember more. Seemed...nice.” Her eyes close slowly, Emet-Selch taking her hand and simply holding it. She smiles as she feels the gentle brush of lips against hers, though she can no longer respond as sleep claims her.

“ _ You will remember soon enough, my love. And we will return to that time, where everyone knows only peace and prosperity. I need only a little more time.” _ Emet-Selch kisses her two more times, once on the cheek and the other on her forehead, before he steps away. He intends to make that ‘once upon a time’ into their present once more, to have both Persephone and Hythlodaeus back.

Turning away, he doesn’t see the small smile on her lips at the gentle kisses, as pleasant dreams and memories return to Persephone; dreams and memories of a time when she was truly happy - even if she doesn’t realize that these memories are her own.


	5. Sleep/Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the Warrior of Light saved Emet-Selch, then somehow proceeded to do the same with Elidibus. Because I'm a sucker for happy endings. She then subsequently decides they need to go on a journey, once they're fully recovered and rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for something cute, because it's been a long, difficult week that is only half over. So it came up with this. And then G'raha joined in (because I can see him being part of the Sundered Hythlodaeus.)

Persephone smiles as she enters his room quietly. The Warrior of Light doesn’t know how she managed it, but she was able to save Emet-Selch - no,  _ Hades _ , she reminds herself. Though not everyone is overly pleased at her doing so. She sits on the edge of his bed, brushing back stray strands of snow-white hair; his looks are somewhat different, but not in such a way that he would be unrecognizable. Persephone knows this is how he looked in Amaurot - the memories having supplied her with enough images for her to recognize him. 

Hades catches her hand, opening one golden eye slowly. “It is unlike you to sit there and stare, hero,” he murmurs, sounding amused despite his exhaustion. Of course, he’s mostly healed at this point, but a nap never hurts a person. He holds back his smile at her grin. “To what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit while I sleep?” He arches a brow as Persephone blushes.

She smacks his shoulder lightly before she decides to nudge him over a little, cuddling up to his side. Persephone smiles as she rests her cheek against Hades’ shoulder, taking in his appearance while she thinks. “Well, I mostly came to see how you were doing,” she says softly, draping an arm over his chest. “I know we’ve both recovered physically, but...I was a bit worried with how much you’re still sleeping.”

“Well, there’s hardly anything I am able to do here. Though none would recognize me as Solus zos Galvus, since my appearance is as it once was, it is still not quite safe for me to be out on my own, wouldn’t you agree?” The former Ascian’s tone holds a hint of annoyance, the lying around, inactive, is not truly something he enjoys - no matter how much he prattles on about enjoying naps.

“I suppose that’s true enough.” Kissing Hades’ cheek, Persephone smiles. “Well, Elidibus is safe here with the others. None of them hold a grudge, knowing all we do now. And they’ve promised me they will help take care of him.” She can tell he’s confused, wondering what she’s getting at. “I had been thinking of going on another journey. I’m not sure where, but...I feel like something out there is calling to me.”

The white-haired man chuckles softly. For not fully remembering their shared past, Persephone is so much like her past self that he often forgets they are not fully the same person. And yet, he finds himself drawn even more to this version of her. “I see. And...what would this journey entail?”

“Adventure. Fun. Helping others.” The Warrior of Light grins, even as the door opens, G’raha Tia glancing in. “Maybe the three of us all traveling together? I promised Raha that I would take him on adventures with me. And...I was hoping you would come with us? I know that we aren’t exactly your Persephone or Hythlodaeus...but we would like you to join us.”

Hades glances up as the Miqo’te hesitantly enters the room, motioning him over to join them on the bed. “Hmm...A tough decision indeed. Going on an adventure with you two, out into the wilds of who knows where...versus remaining here, in a comfy bed where I can nap whenever I want.” It is difficult to keep the teasing smirk from his face as Persephone huffs. “Well, I suppose I could give up a short time with decent naps to join you out there, doing whatever it is you do. Just so long as you have grown past using those silly excuses to be able to do what your heart desires.”

Persephone’s cheeks flush, knowing exactly what Hades means at this point. “It was a work around.” Of all of the memories that have returned, many of them have had to do with her ‘divisive’ nature that the Convocation had to censure so often.

“But first, let us all get some rest. I have the feeling we are going to need it.” Closing his eyes, Hades is surprised to feel G’raha Tia climb onto the bed on the other side, curling in against him. Smiling, he wraps an arm around both of them; though he would never admit it, sleep and then a journey sound...nice.


	6. Fight/Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is just briefly mentioned. It's mostly focused on the healing aspect. 
> 
> Has some minor spoilers. AU from end of 5.3. Full summary is more in the chapter notes, so I don't spoil things for people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Seat of Sacrifice. Persephone has won, and she has actually managed to not only save Elidibus, but pull Hades from the Lifestream. However, as they all recover, there's a lot of baggage that comes with learning the truth. So, Hades finds her in her room in the Pendants and helps to comfort her.
> 
> I am going with the idea, also, that G'raha Tia is Hythlodaeus' sundered form. I know there's a lot of debate, but it's what I'm going with for this. I also know that, theoretically, when we kill the Ascians using White Auracite, they are fully destroyed. I'm trying to work out a way to change that, so it's mildly hinted at in here.

Persephone holds her side as she stumbles into her room in the Pendants; exhaustion and pain threaten to overtake her, warring with the desire to take a bath and clean herself after the battle she’s just come from. The battle with Elidibus was difficult - one of the worst she’s ever fought, and that is saying something. But she won. And, somehow, by some miracle, she managed to save the Emissary and pull Hades from the Lifestream. Of course, it was bittersweet as the Exarch turned fully to crystal. But even that, she knows can be fixed. She holds the crystal containing his memories and soul, so she can make things right. Wincing, she sits on the edge of her bed; the Warrior of Light and Darkness is glad that she managed to sneak away before any of the others could fuss over her injuries. She knows they will heal on their own, and that Elidibus and Hades are the two that truly need to be taken care of. With a great deal of effort, the Hyuran woman pulls out the crystal containing G’raha Tia’s memories and soul, as well as the Constellation Stone given to her by Hythlodaeus’ shade. Now that she’s alone, she can no longer stop the tears that spill down her cheeks. Tears of relief. Of frustration. Of sorrow as she begins to remember things lost to time.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that, Champion,” Hades says, sounding far too exasperated as he enters the private quarters without even knocking. His steps falter as he sees the state that she is in, doing his best to give her a comforting smile. The man - no longer in his guise of the former Emperor Solus zos Galvus - kneels before Persephone, sighing softly. “Oh, hero. You need not keep this all to yourself. Are there not those who would gladly share your burdens with you?” Gently, he brushes the tears from her cheeks, thumb stroking gently as it rests there; his golden eyes are full of warmth and tenderness as he moves one hand to cover hers. He can see, though, that it’s not only what has happened catching up to her; she fears failing at returning the Scions and the Exarch to their bodies on the Source. “You will succeed, you know. And then, that miscreant will be back in your life.” His tone is light, teasing, as he tries to comfort the Hyuran woman, earning him a weak chuckle.

“Our lives,” she murmurs, softly, watching the way the crystal seems to pulse warmly under their hands. Her silver eyes meet golden as she looks at Hades directly. “Though, I am not certain how much of a miscreant he will be once we return to the Source. I suppose that depends on whether he is more like his younger self...or this self from the future.” Persephone pauses a moment, considering. She hadn’t seen all of the same tendencies in the Exarch as she had G’raha Tia, but...she is fairly certain, judging by some of his actions, that they’re still there.

“He may be sundered, but he has Hythlodaeus’ soul. Even if he doesn’t show it, he’s a miscreant. An absolute terror.” Though his words are dry, Hades’ tone is full of fondness. Standing, he kisses her forehead tenderly, one gloved hand moving under her chin to lift her gaze. “One cannot change their soul. And there are some things that are so ingrained on one’s soul that they remain there for eternity. Hythlodaeus’ mischievousness is, unfortunately, one of those things.” Sitting next to her, he frowns, truly thinking about all that’s happened. “Tempered as we were, though it was not Elidibus’ intention, we could not see that. Though I could see your soul, the tempering kept me from truly being able to stop, to regret what I had done to hurt you and others. But now that we can see through that haze, we  _ will _ make things right.”

Persephone smiles, reaching up to cup his cheek, trying to hide her wince as it pulls on the injury on her side. The smile fades, though, as she thinks on his words. “I’ve...i’ve done things, too, though. Things that...I don’t know that I’ll be able to forgive myself for. Lahabrea. Igeyorhm. Nabriales.” The Hyuran woman closes her eyes, thinking of those she killed in Hydaelyn’s name. “I was able to pull you from the Lifestream, but...could their souls have survived?” Guilt gnaws at her, a feeling worse than any physical pain that she is feeling. Her mind races as tears well in her eyes once more.

“Shh. Don’t chase those thoughts, Persephone. Hydaelyn used you to deal with what she saw as the threat. And...we were a threat to her. To the Source.” He closes his eyes, resting their foreheads together, even as he pulls the Warrior of Light and Darkness close, shifting them into a position where they can lie next to each other. His arms wrapped around her, he does his best to soothe a wound that will take longer to heal than anything physical. “When we return to the Source, I will search the Lifestream for their souls. If I can find them, I will bring them back to us, as well.” He pauses, pulling back for a moment, smiling. “And I know the other thing you fret over. Should I be able to bring them back, they will not be angry with you. More likely they will be proud of all you’ve done.”

“Including murdering them?”

“You fought to defend the Source. It was never even to protect yourself. Though you did not remember anything from your past life, you fought as hard as you could to protect everything. If they are not proud that you continued doing what we swore to do, then I will be disappointed in them.” His smile turns somewhat mischievous, knowing that the Hyuran woman feels much the same now as she did in Amaurot in regards to praise and hero-worship. “Especially if you go by what Elidibus has been saying since he woke.” Where Persephone was always embarrassed by the young Emissary’s constant admiration, Hades found it endearing, even now.

“Don’t even start.” The words are groaned out as Persephone buries her face against his shoulder. “Speaking of, where-”

“Elidibus is safe. Believe it or not, Thancred actually agreed to watch over him. In insisted on coming to check on you - “

“Did you threaten them, Hades?”

“Only a little. And only so I could come check on you. Thancred offered to watch Elidibus, actually, to make certain that he is alright. I believe even your Scion friends find his true nature endearing. After all, it is hard not to like him.” Hades smiles, pulling Persephone closer. Though it will take time to heal the mental and emotional wounds left behind, he fully intends to stay at her side and help her through this. “I am willing to trust them to take care of him while they trust me to take care of you. Now, rest, my dear. When you wake, we will go check on all of them.” He kisses her forehead, running his hands through her hair as she slowly drifts to sleep.


	7. Masks/Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an AU chapter, after the Scions are summoned to the First, but before the Warrior of Light goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may expand on this one later one. I had considered adding some adult content to it, but I haven't been able to get it written. So, I will likely edit this chapter later and flesh it out. Maybe even take it and expand on the idea.
> 
> Italicized section is a memory.

_ “This is a trap!” Raubahn growls out, whirling around to face Persephone. “He admitted that there is an Ascian behind everything that has to do with Garlemald, and you’re  _ **_agreeing_ ** _ to go there?” The disbelief in his voice makes the Warrior of Light bristle slightly, though she does her best to keep it from showing. “They surely know by now what has befallen the Scions - hell, they could be behind it for all we know - and you’ll be playing right into their hands! You’ll be in the midst of Garlean territory, with no way to escape and no backup. They could kill you, and you’d be unable to prevent it.” _

_ Sighing, Persephone pulls on the required gloves to finish the ensemble that is her formal wear; she’s been listening to their protests from the moment she stepped into the room, dressing in what one must wear to a Garlean gala. Of course, none of them know that she was raised in Garlemald, despite not being Garlean. She still hasn’t found out  _ **_why_ ** _ , but the former Emperor himself insisted on it. “Yes, I am aware that I will be walking into enemy territory on my own,” she says matter-of-factly. “But I can summon my weapons and armor at will, as needed. I’ll hardly be helpless. Besides, this will give all of you a much needed reprieve.” She turns around to face them, looking from one leader to another. “You need to be able to regroup and rest. Without the Scions here, we have to be able to rely on the Alliance armies. And, though I do not trust Emperor Varis, I have his guarantee that I will receive what amounts to diplomatic immunity. Including from any Ascians who might be present at the gala.” Looking herself over one more time, she scowls; she’s always hated dressing up, but she knows when it has to be done. _

_ “This is still an idea that we do not like,” Merlwyb responds, shaking her head. “But, I fear that this is our only option at this time. Which means you have to be careful. We want you back safely, not to find out they killed you.” _

_ Persephone nods, smiling as she exits the room, steeling herself as she approaches Varis. Head held high, she doesn’t allow herself to seem intimidated. “Varis,” she says as way of greeting, having to hide her smirk at the current Emperor’s sneer. _

_ “The proper way to address me, you’ll find, is ‘your radiance,’” he growls out, the annoyance evident in his tone. “I assume you are ready then? Your outfit is...passable.” _

_ “I am as ready as I will ever be, I suppose.” _

**_##_ **

Persephone shakes herself from her thoughts, from thinking about the events leading her to this point. Looking around the grand ballroom - she had forgotten just how large it truly is - she finds that the situation leaves her as uncomfortable as she had been expecting. Luckily for her, no one seems keen on approaching her; so she manages to endure it, leaning against the wall as she sips her champagne. She knows there’s a danger of it being spiked or poisoned, but the Hyuran woman also knows that she has to at least hope that Varis is true to his word. Her silver eyes search the crows from behind the mask that she is forced to wear; it is the one thing that honestly keeps her safe. A masquerade means it is less likely that anyone will recognize her for who she is. Persephone tenses, however, as she hears approaching footsteps, the gait all too familiar and impossible.

“Well, well,” a voice croons next to her. “My grandson does have an interesting taste in who he invites as a guest to this gala.” The man - exactly who Persephone thought it to be - is none other than the former Emperor, Solus zos Galvus, wearing an Ascian mask as plain as day. “I’m certain you recognize me, even after all this time, my dear. But, as you can see, there is much you never learned about me.”

Persephone shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “I can’t truly say I’m surprised, Your Radiance,” she responds, slipping into old habits when addressing him. “Or should I be calling you Emet-Selch?” The soft chuckle her bold words elicit confirms her suspicions. “Though, I’m afraid that I must warn you that your grandson did offer me protection during this visit to Garlemald. So, if you’ve a mind to try to start something, you might discuss it with him first, as it could prove quite problematic for you.”

“Oh did he? Well, I’ve no intent of attacking you, actually. In fact, I was hoping for a dance with the famed Warrior of Light.” Emet-Selch holds a gloved hand out, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Surely, you’ve not forgotten how to dance since you left my court, Persephone. Your parents would be appalled if you did.”

“My parents were killed in Dalamud’s fall, so they would hardly be able to be appalled by anything.” The silver-haired woman’s words are sharp even as she takes his hand. “Unfortunately, it would be rude of me to refuse.” Setting the champagne flute down, she allows herself to be led to the dancefloor, shivering as his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. Her heart races; it’s been ages since she’s been this close to him - and never when he was as young as he appears to be now. Taking a deep breath, she winds her arms around him as they should be for this dance, their bodies swaying to the music. She hears the murmurs around them, her cheeks heating from the attention. “So, what is it you’re planning, now that you know who I am?”

Emet-Selch smiles, leaning in closer. “In truth, I have no plans at the moment. Except, perhaps, to speak with you alone for a time? Surely you tire of keeping up these appearances? Having to remain out here, in this crowd?” His words are low, whispered in Persephone’s ear, making her shiver slightly. “Come with me, and we can discuss whatever it is you wish to know.”

“I highly doubt you would simply give away Ascian secrets because I asked nicely.”

“Would it hurt to try?” He smirks as he leads her off the dance floor, their bodies pressed against each other. “Come with me and you might learn things you never dreamed of.” Releasing her, he turns to leave, knowing that the other will follow.

Persephone hesitates, cheeks flushed as she looks back at the dancefloor. No one seems to take notice of her as she sneaks out, following Emet-Selch. Her mind begins to race as fast as her heart as she finds herself in the former Emperor’s private chambers. Tense as she is, the Warrior of Light nearly jumps when she feels a hand on her arm. Looking over, her silver eyes meet golden, her breath hitching. “How do I know I can trust you to tell me anything? And how do I know it’ll be the truth?”

“I never lie, my dear.” Moving to stand in front of her, Emet-Selch’s eyes roam her face, seeing something in her that he has not seen in a very long time. “And, I think, you’ll find that we might be able to come to an arrangement of sorts. After all, you do this to protect those dear to you, do you not?” He rests his hands on her bare shoulders, sliding them down, pushing the shawl off of them; his gloved hands rest there, even as he leans forward, his lips nearly touching hers. “I can convince my grandson to stop his forward march, to stay his armies, but it would require you to remain here, with me.”

The Hyuran woman closes her eyes, turning her head slightly, trying to stay the desire burning in her - a desire that she knows should not exist. “Why should I trust you? You caused the last Calamity. It’s what your kind does.” A gasp escapes her as his lips trail down her jawline; she knows she needs to stop this, but it feels so...right. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not? No one else will know. And I can give you a taste of what I have to offer, my dear.” Wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, he captures her lips, holding her close. Now that he has found his Persephone again, he has no intention of letting go of her. As her arms wrap around him, he vows to himself to convince her to remain.


End file.
